Idiot Girl
by Loki Yamimegami
Summary: Squall is still morning Rinoa. Yuffie is young and willing. A night takes a turn for the worse and now both are left lost and confused. Squall (Leon)/Yuffie fic. w/ Cloud + Aerith to.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts yadayada you get the point  
  
This if a fic based on Kingdom Hearts. I have yet to finish the game so if my info's wrong forgive me. I hope you like it.   
*****************************  
  
The young teen sat on the bed, indian style. Her head was tilted to the side as she looked out the window, down toward the alley below. She propped herself on all fours and peered closer, her nose pressed against the glass. She smirked. "Squall, lookie here!"   
"Damn it, Lee-on. Leon! It's not that hard." Leon snapped, tired of the perky girl's insistence in calling him by his real first name. He rolled his shoulders and sighed. "What is it?" The twenty-five year old was sitting in a chair, his feet propped on the table inside the green room of the Second District hotel in Traverse Town.   
"Well, there's a little girl outside kissing another little boy. It's cute!" she looked back at him, a smile on her face. "Come on, look LEON!" He looked at her. The sixteen year old sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Fine then, stay, don't move at all. Do a Cloud on me and be a rock!" She rolled her eyes and looked out the window again. The two kids were holding hands, their heads leaning against each other.   
She sighed longingly. A warm breath of air floated past the side of her face. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Squall's profile looking down, mildly interested. She realized he was looming over her. The site, from any other perspective was just utterly wrong! She flushed at the thought and suddenly jerked from the window, ducked under him, and squirmed off the bed. She looked at him and laughed. "That wasn't exactly the best position!" she turned and sat on the table, swinging her legs. "Isn't it sweet?"   
"Whatever." he murmured and sat down on the bed, one knee raised, his back agianst the wall. He looked at her, his eyes sheilded, holding back something.   
Yuffie found herself speaking without thinking. "Was there someone you loved in your world?" She blushed and looked down.   
"No." he said all too quickly. She stood up and faked a smile.   
"Yeah right. A guy like you, a living breathing rock? Who could resist?" she laughed and turned around and looked at a nearby picture. She furrowed her brows. Silence fell.  
"You?" he asked. She tilted her head. She once could say she had feelings for Vincent but not loved him. 'Not like that matters. Everyone there is dead save for me, Cid, and Aerith...' her eyes teared but she was still silent.   
Squall was surprised at the girl. She hadn't spoken for longer then a minute. She seemed lost... hurt... and distant. He stood up and walked up to her. She seemed to return and looked up at him with a sad smile. "I miss my friends." she whispered.   
He sighed. To be so young and not being able to cope with loss. It was definately heart breaking but only mildly concerning to him. Well, maybe more then that. She was just naive and young. She'd have to deal. That was all he could think of saying. But looking at her torn eyes he couldn't bring himself to. He just looked down at her. She laughed as the tears began to fall, lifting her hands to play with his jacket.   
"You remind me so much of Cloud sometimes. You two are such stiffs... you won't open up for anyone." She clenched her jaw. "The things we had gone through... together. Him, me, TIfa, Barret, Red, Vincent ... damn I never thought stealing from a soldier would lead to me finding friends like that.... Lead to me fighting a battle to save our world.... just to have it all... gone." she looked up at Squall, her hands holding on to his jacket. "Doesn't it bother you just a little that you'll never see anyone you knew from your world?"  
He wasn't sure why but he lifted his hand and touched her face. His fingers were cold compared to her warm cheek. She was so young and innocent... and delicate and beautiful all at once. "Yes... it kills me inside." he whispered, thinking of Rinoah. She sobbed. Her hands wrapped around his waist and she burried her face in his chest and cried.   
He held her, suddenly confused. Somehow... that felt better, letting her know. He held her tighter and rested his head on hers. This feeling was strange. He normally couldn't care less whether or not she was happy or upset. But now, after all that he and her had gone through.... things had changed. When? When had she grown from a little idiot girl in his eyes to a beautiful young woman? When had he wanted to touch her? When did he begin letting her sink under his skin? What ever happened to Rinoah?  
He pulled her back suddenly. She stared up at him. She sighed and walked to the bed. "Go to sleep." he said and left the room. He couldn't allow it.   
  
- - -  
  
Yuffie stirred awake as the door flew open. She sat up from the bed, Squall stirring on the floor. She looked at Cid standing in the doorway, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Yuffie threw her covers off and stood, her feet bare save for her socks. She walked to him. "Cid, what's wrong?"  
"Cloud.... he's here. He's... alive." Yuffie's eyes widened. Cid stepped to the side. There, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest was Cloud Strife, his blonde hair and radiant colored eyes contrasting his dark presence. She allowed a sob of joy to escape from deep within her. He looked up at her and smiled.   
"Hello Yuffie." She yelped and jumped on him, embracing him warmly. He chuckled softly as he hugged her back. burning tears filled Yuffie's eyes. Cloud... Cloud Strife was alive and well and in her arms. One less person she didn't loose... She pulled back and smiled, holding Cloud's face.   
"Damn it Cloud, where have you been?" she said a bit angrily, tears still falling down her face. Cloud flicked off the tears with his fingers as he replied.   
"Busy." He grabbed the young ninja around her waist and pulled her back, her legs unwinding from around his waist and reaching the floor. She smiled and hopped in place.   
"It's so good to see you!"  
"It's nice to see a familiar face." he spoke. She hugged him again and melted to his chest. She sighed. She suddenly realized something. Aerith... he still thought she was dead. Yuffie stepped back, a big grin on her face. "What... what are you thinking about?" he asked, checking to make sure what few items he had were still there.   
She pouted. "You still don't trust me?"  
"What the hell?" came Squall's voice from behind her. Cid stepped to the side. Yuffie turned and tilted her head.  
"This is Cloud, your long lost brother!" she exclaimed jokingly. Cid snorted trying to stiffle a laugh. Squall rolled his eyes. Cloud, who obviously had no idea what the joke was reached his hand out.   
"Idiot girl." Cloud murmured. She stuck out her tongue at him and wrapped her arm around his free arm. Squall reached out and shook his hand. "Cloud Strife."  
"My thoughts exactly. I'm Leon." he said coolly, analyzing Cloud with one look. And the surprise to have Cloud do the exact same thing.  
"I hear you've been caring for my little baka child?" Cloud said. Yuffie flushed and frowned.   
"I'm not an idiot nor am I a child anymore!" she snapped with emotion. "No one took care of me. And the loss of our world did a lot to me.... I've change... Cid's changed..." shetrailed off, looking at Squall then at Cid. Cid knew she was debating about Aerith. He knew Squall was a little confused. Cid sighed.   
"Hey CLoud, there's an extra left that you can use. Or you can bunk with me. I don't mind sleeping on the floor... shit.... you're alive."   
Cloud nodded. He smiled down at yuffie, something he rarely did. "I hope you didn't change too much, Yufyuf, because I liked the old you. And I guess I need your genki self because it's so familiar." Yuffie blushed and smiled as her eyes misted. She hugged Cloud, yet again, and watched him make his way down the hall with Cid.   
She turned back to Squall. She gave him a cheesy ear to ear smile. "See? I told you he's exactly like you."   
"I'm not blonde." Squall replied coolly. She nodded.   
"But still, you two act like you're spliced from the same DNA." She sighed. "I can't sleep now. Oh," she shoved Squall inside, closing the door behind her. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't mention Aerith around Cloud!" she advised. He raised an eyebrow.   
"Nani?"   
She rolled her eyes. "Just don't, ok?"  
Squall looked at her as she walked across teh room and sat on the bed. "Is he the guy? the one you loved?"   
She looked to the side, her eyes sad but no more tears. "I didn't love anyone, Squall. Cloud has just been so great toward me. Like I said, we all went through a lot together. Plus, he loves Aerith... at least, he did... i think." She smiled up at him. "But he thinks she's dead. So I'm 'a surprise him with her."   
Squall couldn't explain the relief that washed over him. Yuffie couldn't explain why he seemed so relieved. Maybe 'cuase he figured she wouldn't be swooning around the room. She slumped against the wall, examing Squall's bare chest. He seemed to sleep topless all the time. Not that she ever minded, of course. She then looked to his face. She liked his bangs, dangerous seeming bangs that covered his eyes andshe liked his jaw and lips... and then his scar. She furrowed her brows.   
"How did you get that scar, Squall?" she asked. He sighed.   
"Do you always need a bedtime story?" he asked exasperatedly. She puffed up.   
"Do you always need to be a jerk!" she tossed a pillow at him with all her might. "You could have just said, I don't want to talk about it but no... you have to say something stupid! Atleast Cloud didn't talk much to say anything other then Idiot girl!"  
"Idiot girl, go to sleep." Squall said as he laid down on the blankets on the floor. He faced the ceiling, his right hand tucked on his head. Yuffie laid on her stomach, overlooking the side of the bed and looking down at Squall.   
"Why do you retreat so much? What is this, a two steps forward, one step back kinda deal?" she asked a bit angrily. "I thought we were becoming friends."  
"You get attached to easily, Yuffie. Not everyone befriends as easily as you do. Now I'd love to sleep now."   
"You don't sleep... you never do. I know because I hardly ever sleep as well! All you do is lie there, trapped in a stupid thought or memory, burried deep within yourself, all alone! And I'm here, trying to find a way to reach you and so you could let me see this part of you but knowing you never will let me know it!" she sat up. "You're so wrapped up in layers, you can't see the only person who *cares*!" she gathered her stuff. "Fine then! Not like it matters, I'll always be the Idiot girl to you. Atleast *Cloud* lets me know I mean something to him! SPeaking of which, I'm staying with him tonight. He and I have a lot of catching up to do." WIth that she left. Squall groaned.   
"Damn it!"   
  
- - -   
Yuffie entered the room. Cloud was sitting on the bed without a shirt... and a folded black wing. She gasped and dropped her stuff. "Cloud!" she breathed. Cloud jumped and turned around. His blue eyes stared at the startled girl.   
"Yuffie..." he began but trailed off. Yuffie shook her head and left the stuff in her arms on the floor. She stepped over it and approached Cloud. She looked at the wing quizzically.   
"When?'  
"I don't know..." he murmured under his breath. She sat beside him and smiled. He looked up at her face. He was surprised he remembered so much when he saw Cid and Yuffie again. His mind was a puddle of memories... which ones were his? Which ones were fake? He was confused but seeing his old friends again made him feel... like he was home. Like he was accepted again... accepted and loved. "You have no idea the mess my mind is now." He looked ahead. "I don't remember much anymore. I used to see your faces in my dreams. To know that your face is real... and here... it's a relief that you'll never understand." he said heavily, looking down at his metal clawed hands.   
Yuffie's eyes teared. Her arm slid around Cloud and held him in an embrace. "Cloud, when our world was destroyed and I landed here... I thought I lost everyone! It was as if everything we went through... was for nothing. And then I found Cid," she didn't mention Aerith, not yet at least. "It was as if I didn't have to be alone in my loss. As if... I wasn't alone anymore." She looked up at him sadly. "And now you're not alone anymore. And you never will be as long as we stick together."   
Cloud held on to her tightly, feeling like all the darkness and problems that loomed on his mind disappeared with her words. He wasn't alone anymore. He could relax now. "Thank you..." He pulled her back and smiled at her. She smiled back though tears continued to fall. "I was wrong about you, Yuffie. You were right. You're no longer an idiot girl but now are a grown woman."  
"But not that much of me has changed, Cloud. I'll always be your baka child." She stood up and took his flesh hand in hers. "I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow morning but someone else survived..." he stood in front of her. She took a deep breath. "She doesn't remember much... she thinks she's lived here almost all her life. But..." she looked up at Cloud with a big smile. "Aerith is here."   
Cloud stared at her blankly a second and frowned. "Who?"  
Yuffie thought a second. "Ok, lets try it this way. A girl... with long brown hair pulled up with a pretty pink bow... she has pretty green eyes.... and she wears all pink... remember? We thought Sephiroth killed her?" He winced. Aerith brought no memories but that name did. He wasn't sure which one in the mess of his mind was Sephiroth but he knew that his name stung... stung deep.   
"Yuffie please... don't." he whispered, placing his fingers on her lips. "I'll remember her when I see her but just don't mention anymore names." Yuffie nodded sadly. "I understand you were just trying to make me feel better but don't worry." he moved his metal fingers from her lips and sighed. "You need to go back and sleep, ok?"  
Yuffie looked down. "I can't."   
"Why?"   
"Your 'other half' is being a pain right now and I really want to talk to you! I want to hear about all teh thinsg you've gone through! I'm gonna pester you to no end, Cloud Strife." She said with a vibrant smile. Cloud chuckled osftly. He sat on the bed and she sat on the floor, indian style.   
"Fine."   
  
- - -   
  
Squall left the room early in the morning. He didn't 'wake up' because he hadn't slept. He sighed and entered the First District. His mind was enveloped around Yuffie and Rinoa. He loved Rinoa, didn't he? Even if he didn't now he still couldn't dishonor her memory so easily by falling for an idiot sixteen-year-old like Yuffie! The baka child...  
'She's no child.' his inner voice corrected as he continued to wonder silently in thought. Not with those curves... Argh! What was he thinking! Damn it! Even if she *did* have a nice body, it didn't give him any good reason to think such thoughts... about a little girl! 'She's not so little...'   
'I'm fucking nine years older then her!'  
'It's not illegal, Squall.'  
'No but it's just wrong! Plus... she's probably all into Cloud anyway! She really cares for him and maybe those two... Why am I giving myself excuses? I don't like her... I hate her pestiness, and perkiness, and childishness!'   
'But you want her... to touch her smooth skin, to hold her warm body, to kiss her silk lips, to embrace her innocence, to love her, Squall. You *want* to love her.' His thoughts were silent for a long time.  
Just then the world gates openned. A small smile crept across his face as four figures emerged. A smiling illuminate Aerith was walking beside Goofy who was 'hyucking' like always... And Sora was bickering with Donald, again, like always. Squall walked up to Aerith and she hugged him. "Hello Leon." She knew his real name also but respected his resquest to be called otherwise.   
Sora girnned and snuffed Squall's arm. "Hey big guy, how's it going?" Squall placed his hand on Sora's head and lightly pushed him back and forth, making the young boy dizzy.   
"Been better." he looked up at Aerith. "You couldn't have come at a better time.... Cloud is here"   
Donald squeaked about checking on his nephews and Goofy followed him to the items shop. Sora waved. "Meet us back here!" he faced Squall and looked at him. "Cloud's here? Weird."   
Aerith frowned. "He is?" she looked down. "But he might expect me to know him..." Squall thought something that surprised him. 'Doesn't matter as long as he focuses on you and not on Yuffie.' He frowned. He shouldn't even care about the girl. He loved Rinoa... as distant as her memory was. He couldn't forget her so easily.   
"I don't know, Aerith. Let's just get there so you two can meet. That stupid girl Yuffie kept him up all night!" Squall said heavily. Doing what... he didn't *want* to know. 'Damn it Squall she can do what she wants! It doesn't matter, it shouldn't!' Squall sighed and lead the two back to the second district in silence.   
Stupid mind. Stupid girl. Stupid blonde guy and his stupid muscles and stupid big sword. This was stupid. They entered the hotel. Yuffie was sitting on the counter, listening to Cloud who was seated on the floor. The ninja had a bowl of food in her hand and was scruffing it up with chop sticks. "Hey, blondie." called Squall.   
Cloud looked over to them. He smiled at the sight of Sora. Sora ran over to him and held up his hand for a high five. Cloud raised an eyebrow, smiling behind the top of his cape, and eventually gave the child his 'five' with his flesh hand. "Sora, haven't seen you since the games." Sora shrugged. Yuffie leaned over and placed a kiss on the little boy's cheek. He turned beat red. Yuffie beamed.   
"Yuffie... stop that!" he turned to Cloud. "Anyway, the games have stopped for awhile so I came back to check on my friends!" Cloud nodded. Sora sat next to Yuffie. "So, Yufyuf, what you been up to?" she shrugged as she finished off her rice.   
"Finding out who my friends are." The spite in her voice caught everyone who was present, their attention. Squall lowered his face, shame seizing him. Yuffie placed the bowl down and smiled. "Cloud and I knew each other in our old world." she explained to Sora, suddenly cheerful again. "And now we're catching up." Aerith stepped forward, clearing her throat and smiling at Yuffie.   
"You have missed him a lot, Yuffie." Yuffie looked at her. She sighed sadly. Squall came up and grabbed Sora by his ear and lead him to the green room, saying something about, they need time to talk.   
"Why don't you two remember?" she looked down. "I have you two back, and yet there's a part of you missing." Cloud frowned. He looked to Aerith, hoping to remember something... to place her together with an image in his mucky memories... nothing. He wanted to remember, for Yuffie, but couldn't. He looked at the girl who was pouting.   
"Each of us lost a part of ourselves, Yuffie." Cloud stood in front of her. "Maybe I was meant to remember you and not Aerith." Aerith sighed with relief.   
"Yes Yuffie, maybe we were suppose to forget. Or maybe I'm not the Aerith you think I am. I honestly don't remember anything you mentioned to me." Yuffie sighed, more then a little disappointed.   
"Fine." she looked at Cloud. "You need to get your Gummi ship fixed, correct?" he nodded. "Cid can help you. But you're not leaving anytime soon! I have to talk to Sora a sec, k?" He nodded. She left Aerith and Cloud alone, hoping that maybe if she wasn't there that something would happen.   
Cloud looked at the girl. She was pretty and a melodic voice. But he wasn't able to remember her... the was a slight buzz at the back of his mind but he couldn't reach the image. "I really do want to remember you. I don't understand how I could forget someone like you." She shrugged with a soft smile.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not the girl you probably knew. I'm the girl from Traverse town. Sorry."  
"I am to. Yuffie was so hopeful. I want to remember for her." he admitted.   
"Like you said, maybe there's a reason you don't remember."   
"Yes but," he looked to the portrait on the hotel. "Yuffie is a rare light in my dark heart. She shows me hope and life... Ever since I've landed on these worlds, everything has been a dark void. Blackness. Emptiness. She fills that least bit of space." he faces her. Her eyes were warm and held a sense of maternal care. SOmething about them made him think of... home, wherever that was. He was suddenly reminded of flowers for some reason.  
"If you must remember, you will. Take it one step at a time." she said soothingly.   
"Yeah." after an awkward moment he sighed. "I have to go find CId." she nodded as he left.   
  
- - -   
  
Yuffie entered the Green room where Sora sat on the bed and Squall leaned on the door to the Red room. She sat on the table and smiled at Sora. "What have you been up to in the other worlds?" she asked curiously. Sora looked at her.   
"Not much." Yuffie sensed Leon's eyes on her, she looked at him and saw a contemplating look on his face... a look of indecision. She glanced back at Sora uneasily, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What happened between you and Leon?" he asked. She stared at Sora, lost for a second. She shrugged and looked at Leon once again who had his head bent, now looking somewhere between annoyed and bored. And he as staring at her. She rolled her eyes.   
"Nothing, Sora. He's always like that. Like I told him before, he's a rock!" she got up and sat next to Sora. "Did you find Kairi or Riku yet?" she asked softly. He shook his head and sighed.   
"No. We're heading for Wonderland again to give it another check but... *sighs* I don't know." he looks at Yuffie and smiles sadly at her. "I'm glad you found someone from your world, Yuffie. Now you won't feel so alone."   
"You're not alone, Sora! Donald and Goofy are completely loyal to you! And you have us." She hugged the younger boy warmly. He slumped in her amrs, feeling teh warmth of her caring and friendship. Sora then shrugged her off gently but seemed to feel better.  
"Look, we have to get going already. We can't stay here for long and we have to stock up on items again." he kissed Yuffie on the cheek. "See ya, Yuf."  
"Bye bye, Sora." and he left. She sighed. She belt kind of bad for being so picky about finding Cloud and she hadn't realized that finding part of Cloud was better then finding no one at all. She looked up to Squall. "I feel guilty now."   
Squall looked at her. "About what?" he asked, not sounding too interested. He walked over to the green room door to the hall and closed it.   
She looked down. "Forget it." she murmured. She got up and walked to the door. Squall stood there... in her way. She looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Excuse me Squall."   
He looked down at her. He coudln't take this anymore. "No, you're staying here with me." He reached for her with one hand and with the other he turned off the lights. She gasped has his arm slid around her waist and pulled her close against him. This was crazy! What was happening here? His lips brushed her ear as his other hand returned to run through her hair. Yuffie shuddered in his arms. "I don't want to be alone right now... I want you, Yuffie." he whispered. Yuffie was frozen in shock and pleasure as he caressed her, there, in the dark hotel room. She closed her eyes and groaned.   
"Squall... I ... I." she began but couldn't finish. His touch felt so good... she shakily reached for his face.  
"You can't tell me you don't want this, that you're not enjoying it." he murmured as his hand rose up her back then down to her theighs.  
She breathed in sharply as his hand found another place to touch. "I'm enjoying it...." she breathed quickly.   
"Good." He lied her down on the bed. "Then no more from that mouth of yours." he whisped.  
  
- - -   
  
Cloud and Cid returned later then they expected. Aerith went to her house somewhere within the third district. Cid chuckled. "That kid can be one annoying bitch! She tried to keep me up all fucking night when we found each other, shit! I almost hit the girl! But I didn't, she's too sweet she gave ma damn toothache." he shrugged. Cloud smiled.   
"I know."   
"I think Leon does to." Cloud looked up at Cid, intrigued. Cid raised both his eyebrows up and down a few times. "The man's been eyeing the girl funny lately. I think he's 'fond' of her." he chuckled to himself. "I know she ain't stupid enough to let him go after her ass. Sometimes she even teases him! That girl is a lot older then she is." he said as they entered the hotel. Cid stopped at his room. "See ya in the morning."   
Cloud nodded. "Yeah."  
  
- - -  
  
"Squall." she pleaded childishly.  
  
"Yuffie, please.... be quiet." he murmured.   
  
"Squall I..." she gasped.   
  
"You're beautiful." he whispered.   
  
"Squall please..." she begged.   
  
There was pause. A long silence. There was sudden movement and then the lights went on. The young girl winced at the sudden light. She pulled the blankets to her chest and stared at Squall, confused. "Beautiful... but still stupid." He stared at her a long time. Then he left, leaving her feeling used and disgusted.   
  
- - -  
  
  
Cloud nodded. Cid's words played in his mind for a while. He opened the door to his room and was surprised to see a barely dress Yuffie, curled on his bed, crying. Cloud rushed to the bed. He pulled her up by her shoulders. "Yuffie what's wrong?"   
"He..." she sobbed. "He used me." His eyes widened. No... he couldn't have... "I was stupid, Cloud... I let him... how could I?" She cried in his shoulder. He held her in his arms, carrying her like a child. "He said i was beautiful and I believed it... i thought he meant it."   
"You are beautiful, he'll get his..." he said, angry that Squall or Leon or whoever this asshole was would do this to a sixteen year-old girl. Wasn't he like ten years older then her? Cloud held her tightly. "Damn it Yuffie, please don't cry...."  
"You guys were all right... I'm an idiot!" she whined.  
  
- - -   
  
Squall sat there at the bar. His eyes were closed as he slumped over it, his 15th glass of liquor off to the side. Damn it, he could still hear her... feel her... He lifted his head drunkenly. He hadn't meant to say that. He wanted to just lay there with her in his arms and it would be happily ever after. But then, just as he would have held her, he saw Rinoah... her beautiful face.... He had to leave and the only way he could was by telling her that.   
But she wasn't stupid. SHe was beautiful and perfect and sweet... an dhe destroyed her, stole her innocence and crushed her. He drank from the glass once again. He slept with a girl nine years younger then him, loved her, then left her. He stood up, in a drunken haze, and stumbled away from the bar, placing the amount of munnies for his drinks. He dragged his gunblade as he left the bar. He stood outside, his eyes closed as the cool night air brushed over his face.   
He had loved Rinoah and she died. hwo could he move on? And worse of all was the fact that her face was more and more vague by the days every time he tried to remember it. He stumbled forward. Everything seemed to be spining. Suddenly a fist clamped around the collar of his shirt and a cold metalic fist impacted his face, throwing him into reality with a painful snap of his jaw. Squall looked into CLoud's illuminating eyes as he stared furiously at him. "You sadistic asshole!" He punched him again only this time in the stomach. "She's only 16!" He threw Squall's limp body to the side, kicking the gunblade to the side. Squall laid there against the wall, coughing. Cloud picked him up. "You'll pay."   
"Hit me! Go ahead!" Squall yelled at CLoud. "I don't care!" he pushed CLoud back. "I never meant for this to happen, Cloud!"  
"SO it gives you the right to do it anyway?" Cloud said coming back up, glaring furiously at Squall. His single black bat wing extended in fury. "She's crying her eyes out! You..." he growled angrily. "You made her feel unworthy and ugly! You ruined the vibrant childlike person she used to be! She'll never be the same! ANd it's all your fucking fault!" His metal fist flew at Squall's head. Squall closed his eyes, not moving to counter or block the attack.   
WHen the forceful painful blow caught Squall, he coughed in pain. He slumped to the floor. Squall was on his hands and knees, coughing hollowly. Cloud looked at him in disgust. "How pathetic can one be that they need to take advantage of a girl's trust to get laid." he kicked Squall. "TO 'let off steam'! Too MAKE HIMSELF FEEL GOOD!" with each exclamation, another kick.   
Squall sprawled on his back. "Stop!" he yelled. "Stop it!" Cloud stood. He stood up shaikily. 'I think he broke a rib.' he thought painfully. "I know I deserve this damn it! It's why I had to get out of there... it's why I said that.... because I took advantage of her and it ate me from inside!" he said heavily, angrily. "I had to make her hate me so that I wouldn't have to face her... I had to." Squall hated how pathetic he did sound. Cloud grabbed him by the collar with his metalic hand and lifted him from the ground.   
"You better start making sense or I swear you'll never be able to screw another person again."  
Squall closed his eyes. He took a deep breath or as deep as he could without inflicting pain. "In my world... there was a girl." he openned his eyes and stared at Cloud. "I loved her with all my heart, Cloud. What she did for me no one could ever do. And suddenly she's gone and I'm here. I still loved her but I knew deep within my heart she was gone and I'd never see her again." Cloud lowered Squall. Squall coughed an dlooked down. "And then I met Yuffie. She started to sink deep within me. I began to care for her, Cloud, and it scared me. How could I fall for another girl when someone I truely loved and vowed my love to had died?" he looked up. "I gave in to my feelings for Yuffie just to get scared again and runaway. In the middle of... of us being together, I saw her... I saw Rinoah more vividly then I have ever remembered her."   
Cloud released Squall. Squall slumped his shoulders. "What I did was wrong and I don't expect to be forgiven for it." He looekd to the side. "I just want to fucking die like everyone else from my world."   
Cloud clsoed his eyes. He sighed and sat down on a barrel. He looked down, elbows on his knees and hands dangling toward the middle. A sudden memory pieced together and he suddenly understood perfectly what Squall meant and who Aerith was...   
  
Flash Back:  
  
CLoud stood there, looking up into the sky. Tifa came up beside him. "No one saw you eat dinner." He was silent. Tifa's hand slid into his and he looked back down at her. "Cloud, you don't have to suffer alone." she smiled sadly. "I'm here... I always have been."   
"I know." he said in a soft whisper. She clenched her jaw and sudden fury lept within her as she yanked her hand away from his.   
"Is that all? Damn it, I have been waiting for you since before her, Cloud! Way before you knew her! ANd I'm stupid enough to stay here, waiting for you! Damn it Cloud! She's gone, let her soul rest in peace! Move on and see me! See ME!" she said and turned her back to him trying to hide her tears.   
Cloud faced her, frowning. "Tifa I..." he wanted to care for her, wanted to love her but Aerith was still present in his heart. He couldn't forget her.... even if her face was fading. "Tifa, why? Why do you wait for me?"   
"Because... i love you Cloud. And there's always been a small light of hope in me." she faced him. "A light that told me one day you'd love me. ... Do you?"   
Cloud held her face. He looked into her eyes. He lowered his lips and kissed her. "I'm willing to, Tifa. I want to love you."   
Tifa took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Then love me, Cloud. Stop holding back." His lips crashed into hers once again, so intimate and passionate. He forced all thoughts and memories of Aerith deep within him. All he wanted was Tifa and now not Aerith and then.... she was his past. He layed Tifa's body on the ground and looked into her garnet eyes.   
"I will, Tifa. I won't hold back anymore"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Cloud looked down, Tifa's memory peircing him inside. All that pain to forget Aerith and love Tifa to have Tifa taken away... and Aerith alive. It was a twisted fate but true as it was it was similar to Squall's situation. cloud sighed. "You screwed up, Squall. I don't regret anything I did to you. But," he sighed. "Rinoah's gone, dead. There is no more of her left to love. Yuffie's willing to love you but you have to love her... completely, not have half your heart with Rinoah." He stood up. "Bury your love for her with her death. And move on. That's all I can say." Cloud began making his way back to the First District.   
Squall stood there. He looked down. He had to bury Rinoah... but he didn't have to forget their happiness. It was just another grain of sand in the sands of time. Yuffie didn't deserve to suffer fasely. He sighed. He had to do this eventually.  
  
- - -   
Endings  
- - -  
Cloud found Aerith by the world entrance. He walked up to her. He looked into her turquoise eyes. He sighed. She looked back at him with a comforting smile. "Are you all right Cloud?" He looked at her, remembering so much... it overwhelmed him. He ested his hand on her face and she was startled.   
"I thought you died." he whispered. "I cried... I never cried before. Have yet to ever again. It took me years to get over you and move on. It only took moments to have it all atken away again. And now you're here again... only it's not you." He rested his forehead against hers. "As much as I wnat it to be you, I know it's not... but I love you anyway."  
Aerith was flushed with color, confused but definately swept off her feet. "Cloud I-"  
"I know. You don't remember me... but we can start all over." He looked into her eyes longingly. "We can start from the begining and get to know each other again." he kissed her tenderly. "Will you?"  
Aerith lifted her arms around Cloud's neck and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that a lot."   
- - -   
Yuffie sat there, her usual bright and cheerful aura gone. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest on top of Cid's counter. Cid placed his hand on her shoulders, frowning. "Girl, what's wrong? You haven't spoken since Cloud brought you here."   
"Nothing..." she looked up at the ladder. "I'm just what everyone said I was.... an idiot girl."   
"No, you're not." Came Squall's deep voice. The ladder lowered and he was standing at the top. Yuffie glared at him. Cid stood there awkwardly glancing from the girl staring hatefully up at Squall to the shadow that was Squall. She finall slid off the counter tothe ladder. She came up with only one intention. Kick. Ass. She got to the top, turned and lifted the ladder and closed the door to Cid's accessory shop. She then faced Squall, ready to punch him to death when she saw his black eye, cut lip, dried blood down the side of his mouth and pale body. he slumped back against the wall of teh empty Item synthesis shop. "You're perfect Yuffie..." he murmured through his swollen lip.   
Yuffie almost hit him. "Don't sweet talk me! I'm still going to kick your ass... after you tell me why you look so damn pathetic." she said in an attempt to sound cold and spiteful. Concern and emotion trailed behind each word. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile of potion and tossed it to him.  
"Curtesy of Cloud... with good reason, to." He sighed and drank the vile, the green aura healing and cleaning him. He sighed. His eyes met Yuffie's spiteful stare. "He cares about you a lot."   
"Yeah, well, at least *some* people have hearts." she hissed venomously, the urge to beat him to hell overcoming the need to be calm. "they don't use others like you do. They don't put themselves before those who *care* for them." she began trembling with rage... part of it was directed at him but she had to admit... most of it was at her. "And some people are stupid enough to hope that the bastard who *does* put himself first has a place in his heart for them. They- they give in to what he probably has done to dozens others before her!" she realized tears were trailing her cheeks and she was loosing control fast. SHe advanced on him, grabbing him by the collar. He didn't resist. he just hung his head hsamefully. "I wa sjust stupid! And you kenw that! You knew that all along! But I'm not stupid anymore, Squall Leonhart! I'm not stupid! I'm still beautiful and I'm still strong! And I don't need you to know that!."  
"You never needed me, Yuffie, because you've always been smart beautiful and strong!" he said firmly, meeting her eyes finally. He was prepared now to admit it to her, to let her know. "And that confidence and innocence.... got under neath my skin. It was intoxicating, Yuffie and I realized I was falling," he sighed and rested his hands on her shoulders, she stared up at him in surprised. His half lidded eyes looked down at her. "I was falling in love with you. And it scared me, Yuffie, because I still loved Rinoa." His hand took her face and his thumb traced her cheek. Warm. She was always warm, just like the light she radiated. In that sense he was reminded of Rinoa. But this time he remembered her in a different way. As past love who he should remember and honor... but one that was no longer alive. The love he had for her had changed. Now his love was Yuffie.   
Yuffie trembled. "But?" she asked. She prayed this wasn't another trick. It couldn't be, not the way she was feeling now. And not how his eyes seemed to plead at her.   
"But she's dead. And I loveher but not like I used to." His lips lowered close to hers. "My heart now belongs to another."   
She smiled and her tears fell. "Damn it Squall... I love you." she kissed him, clinging to him for dear life. This had to be dream. As his arms embraced her lovingly, cherishing her in a different way then they had the night before. This time as if he were afraid she'd die... like his Rinoa. "And I won't leave you."  
He seemed relieved somehow. "Thank you." He kissed her and smiled. "Thank you, Yuffie." She seemed perplexed.   
"For what?"  
"For helping me move on. For making me leave the past and live in the present." She smiled.   
"Oh, that." he nuzzled her cheek.   
"You're my baka child now."  
She puffed up. "I'm not a child." she whined. He laughed.   
"Sure."   
"I'm not!" she folded her arms. "You're mean! You're just wretched and and terrible! And!" she began and he cocked an eyebrow.   
"And?"   
"Utterly irresistable." she breathed.   
"The idiot girl can be taught." He chuckled. She laughed and hugged him.   
A/N Fin! They so kawaii! =^-^= 


End file.
